


In which Albus Severus Potter comes out to himself

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: Maia's scorbus universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drunk Thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Albus is confused. Scorpius is ok with that.Prequal to the "In which... Scobus is cannon" series.





	In which Albus Severus Potter comes out to himself

Arms raised above his head in drunken abandon, Albus swayed to the music. He didn’t care much about anything he had just admitted to Scorpius.

 

He didn’t fancy him.

 

He couldn’t fancy him. He liked girls.

 

He was literally just kissing a girl.

 

And, he kept reminding himself, he had enjoyed it.

 

Except he had just questioned himself when he admitted that the girl he had been kissing said that he fancied Scorpius. Something had flipped in his brain that made a bit of sense.

 

The hairs on his arms stood on end at the feeling of Scorpius being pushed into him, his clumsy attempts to stay upright meaning he had grabbed hold of Albus’s right arm and pulled it down.

 

He was holding on tight and a lot of blood had rushed down to the spot he was holding, making it super sensitive.

 

Maybe he was just drunk.

 

“Dance with me Albus!” Scorpius shouted, his laughter filling Albus’s ears, blocking out the noise from the room for a second.

 

Albus allowed himself to tune into it, looking at Scorpius.

 

Really looking at him.

 

Like he hadn’t allowed himself to.

 

Not really.

 

Really taking in that jawline. It was quite a jawline. And the jagged edges of his cheekbones. And the way his eyes were slightly lidded because of the alcohol.

 

Maybe Albus’s eyes looked like that too.

 

“Do my eyes look particularly sexy right now?” Albus asked, not bothering to think before he spoke.

 

Scorpius stopped dead, looking at him. He chewed on his lower lip.

 

Albus’s tummy did a strange thing that he had never felt before. Although he suspected the firewhisky had something to do with that. It flipped into place like his brain did.

 

“No more than usual.” Scorpius finally replied, shrugging.

 

Albus made an “oh” shape with his mouth.

 

“But I like girls.” Albus replied to no one in particular.

 

“Yes.” Said Scorpius.

 

“Ok.” Albus whispered, so that he couldn’t be heard.

 

“Are you confused?” Scorpius frowned. He had stopped dancing and looked down at Albus in concern, holding onto his hips to hold him still too.

 

Albus nodded.

 

“Its ok. I-“ Scorpius paused. “Its ok.”

 

Albus nodded again. “Ok.”

 

He felt better.

 

He liked girls and he liked Scorpius, all at once.

 

“I just.” Albus didn’t know what to say. “I can’t think of a word for how I feel.”

 

Scorpius nodded and smiled. “You can hardly put one foot in front of the other right now.” The both laughed. “And maybe there isn’t a word. As long as you’re ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just surprised.” Albus mumbled.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like girls.” Albus said slowly.

 

Scorpius nodded. “And you like boys?”

 

“I don’t know.” Albus sounded unsure of himself.

 

“Ok.” Scorpius let go of his hips and began to sway them again.

 

Albus smiled. “Ok.”


End file.
